


Dreaming

by Lavender_Persimmon305



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Nudity, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Persimmon305/pseuds/Lavender_Persimmon305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a blurb I did for the au Zod/OFC fic I'm working on. Kat's face-claim is Blake Lively, so you have an idea of what she looks like. I have no idea if it'll make it to the final fic. My story follows the beginning of the movie fairly closely, then branches off right before the battle in Smallville.</p>
<p>A note about Katherine: there was an empty pod in Kal-El's arctic ship. I'm saying that one of the passengers was awakened a little over a century ago, made it to civilisation, and married a human woman. Also, he was of the House of El...</p>
<p>Needless to say, Zod has a few issues with her heritage.</p>
<p>So, yes, she has some powers, though they're a bit muted since she's a few generations away from being a full-blooded Kryptonian.</p>
<p>Anyhoo, this scene is when she's been onboard The Black Zero as a 'guest' for a few days and has been sequestered in Zod's quarters for her safety. Our heroes have developed some feelings for each other, though they've not really acted on them...until now.</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Katherine rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair tiredly, her skin prickling with a barely-suppressed shiver when the Black Zero's air recyclers turned on again, sending a cold wave of air rolling through the chamber.

Having been sequestered in Zod's quarters for the past few days, for her security, he had informed her, she was slowly becoming used to the Spartan furnishings, though she appreciated that he'd managed to make it comfortable. He'd allowed himself a few luxuries, she noted, rising to walk around and examine her surroundings, the massive viewpport overlooking Earth behind her still a bit unnerving.

A painting of, what she assumed was, a landscape of Krypton hung on one wall, and Katherine wondered if Zod had painted it himself or if it was a relic from one of the lost outposts they'd scavenged. 

She still couldn't believe they'd all been lost. Even the smallest of plants sometimes took root in the harshest of places. Surely there was still a piece of his people still vibrant in a corner of the galaxy he hadn't been to yet?

Kat frowned up at the rusty sky on the canvas, a setting sun sending blazing colour through the picture while two icy moons hung coolly above the clouds, waiting to make their nightly appearance. It had been beautiful, she thought sadly, a part of her mourning that she would never get to see where her ancestors had come from, walk where they once had. The cold lines of the Black Zero were a harsh contrast to the lush landscape captured in the frame, and she felt sorry for Zod and his crew that they, too, would never get to be home again.

She turned away, her heart heavy and her thoughts sluggish from the late hour. She covered a yawn with her hand and moved to sit down on the edge of the massive bed set opposite the viewport, the planet below beginning to rotate into its own nighttime. The coverings on the mattress were surprisingly soft and smoothed with a precision that made her smile. Even where Zod took his rest was expected to be in order.

The blonde woman shivered again as her exhaustion made her more susceptible to the chill in the room, and she looked over at the cot the General had had brought in for her with a downward turn of her mouth. It was comfortable, which she appreciated, but she really would prefer to catch at least a quick nap in a real bed. She toed off her shoes and slipped under the blankets, exhaling as warmth began to spread through her once more after a few minutes.

Katherine shifted into a more comfortable position on her side and scooped her hair off of her neck before tugging the blankets up to her ear. She blinked drowsily, another yawn escaping as she snuggled in to the plush hug of the pillow and bed.

She promised herself she'd only sleep for a short time, then go to her own bed before Zod returned. She didn't have the strength at the moment to deal with any potential confrontation or irritation he might have over her being in his bed. She sighed again, her eyes closing heavily, sleep soon taking over while the stars gleamed outside the window.

 

It felt as if the day would never end, and Zod wanted nothing more than to lock his door and block out anything unpleasant while he caught up on his sleep.

His eyes narrowed, however, when he stopped in front of his door abruptly, a curse hissing between his teeth when he remembered that Katherine was within. How could he have forgotten, since she'd shared his quarters for the last few days. His gauntleted fists clenched before he keyed in his security code on the door pad then strode inside, his boots heavy on the polished floor.

He frowned in confusion at the silence in the room, broken only by the soft susurration of the door closing behind him. The space was dim from his ship's night-cycle being in effect, and had the lock not been intact, he would almost be concerned that she had somehow escaped.

But when the delicate brush of her thoughts and the rustle of bedclothes reached him, he pulled in a slow breath, his eyes tracking over the woman asleep in his bed. He stepped as quietly as possible while he crossed the room, the occasional glimpse of her dreams that she unknowingly projected to him causing every muscle to tighten. He unbuckled his cape and divested himself of his armour, leaving the heavy pieces on their holders before stripping out of his black skinsuit.

She dreamt of him once again, the images heated and arousing, and he felt himself harden, his eyes closing as he fought to ignore his need for her as he had every night since she'd arrived. It surprised him still how they were at odds during their waking hours, but her dreams told him a different story.

He smiled at the relaxed picture she made, Katherine laying partially on her back, one arm flung out towards the center of the bed, the other draped limply over her middle. Strands of hair had gotten caught on her face, and she reached up to push them away with a blurry mumble, her eyes opening slightly when the bed dipped from Zod sliding under the blankets.

"Dru..." she smiled, and he realised she was still caught on the edges of her dream as she rolled onto her side and reached for him, her hand coasting up his arm to his shoulder. "You're cold," she frowned, her words muddled with her drowsiness, and she scooted closer, her palm lifting to cup his cheek.

"Kat..." he fumbled, her gentleness unnerving to him. He groaned when she wrapped her arm around him. The length of her body, though fully clothed, was a heady temptation, and he crooked his arm behind her, indulging in her embrace.

He swallowed, his eyes closing while her fingers traced lazy patterns between his shoulderblades, her lips pressing against his throat as she nuzzled her face into his neck. She breathed in, exhaling with a pleased murmur that sent a tightening rush of heat low in his belly.

He could tell the instant she truly awakened, her body stiffening with a sharp breath in his arms. A yelp followed an instant later when she realised he was naked, his arousal a heavy presence against her hip, and she flattened her palms against his chest to push away from him.

Her face flushed even hotter when he smirked at her, Zod shifting to prop his head on his fist, the blankets settling over his waist. "That was quite enjoyable." His voice wasn't much more than a rumble that had her swallowing convulsively, the general watching as she scrambled out of bed.

 

"I-I wasn't...you weren't supposed..." she stammered, shivering and frowning down at him in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She shrugged, her hands spreading uselessly.

"For what?" he countered, pushing up and resting a forearm on one steepled knee. "For sleeping in my bed, seducing me in your sleep, or actually succeeding in your dream?"

He grinned when her eyes widened, Katherine's hands flying to her mouth as she backed away from the bed.

"Oh my god...Oh...You saw? How?" Her eyes closed in an expression of pain. 

"Kryptonians are naturally telepathic," he explained. "You tend to project small flashes of your dreams."

She whimpered, still not opening her eyes. "The whole crew sees it, don't they?" she moaned softly, part of her wishing she could crawl into an airlock and open the door.

His eyebrows lifted in a shrug. "I do not believe so. I presume it's only me who is the recipient, and even then, as I said, it's only in very brief glimpses."

Katherine looked at him, her eyes dark. "Why do I get the feeling this is not the first time you've...seen things?" 

Zod simply gazed back at her silently, somewhat amused at the range of facial expressions she was able to exhibit with her emotions. He held out his hand to her, and she eyed it warily before slipping her fingers over his, allowing him to assist her back onto the bed. "If I may be honest," he began, inclining his head towards her, and she blinked, surprised that he geniunely was asking for her permission.

"Please," she replied, glancing down to note that Zod still had possession of her hand.

He pressed his lips together, his eyes narrowing slightly. "It really was enjoyable, my lady," he admitted. "Both the images you shared and the feel of you against me." She blushed again and he smiled slightly. It had been ages since he'd caused a woman to do so, and he was pleased to see it from her. "I would enjoy continuing that at another date, Kat," he said, the shortened use of her name bringing out her own smile. 

Her fingers tightened in his, squeezing the battle-roughened palm beneath them. "I would enjoy that, too, Dru."

He lifted her hand, brushing a kiss over the back of it that had her breath catching softly at the quick rush of sensation that travelled through her from the touch. "For now, you are welcome to share my bed for sleeping, if you like," he offered, unsure if she would accept, the uncertainty he felt a new thing for him.

Katherine smiled again, nodding. 

"A later date, then," he repeated, helping her get back under the blankets, watching as she lay down, facing him, and Zod kept a few inches of distance between them. He reached out and drifted his fingertips over her cheek, smiling when she let him draw her closer.

"A later date," she agreed, resting her head on his pillow, her arms tucked between them as he held her.


End file.
